A Different Life
by ClassyUlysses
Summary: This is a " What if"! This is different take of the story and this story will ignoring the ending of So the Drama and Season 4! What if Kim doesn't believe Ron and their friendship is broken! Will Ron will take a dark path? Will Kim realized that she made a terrible mistake and How will she fix their friendship before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1 Shattered

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible and all rights go to Disney. **

Chapter 1 _Shattered_

Betrayal

That's the only word that going through his head. His whole 13 years of friendship with her is all shattered because she chose a pretty, and Mr. Perfect over him. It hurts him, so much to the point he is crying. Ron Stoppable lost his best friend Kim Possible. All he think about those hurtful words that Kim said to him when he interrupt her prom night.

_Flashback_

_" Kim I saw them the diablos they were chasing me from Buenos Nacho and Drakken is behind this!" Ron said_

_Kim couldn't believe he is embarrassing her from everyone especially her date "Eric". She has to stop him before embarrassed him and herself._

_" Ron listen to me, Drakken is not taking over and the diablos toys are you sure it's not your imagination. I mean come on Ron you think that is a far of a stretch." Kim said calmly_

_" Believe me Kim I am not making this up. I can prove it to you! We can go tour your parents and see that Drakken is taking over Bueno Nacho and the World!" Ron pleaded_

_" Kim are you really believe him? I mean come on big evil toys chasing after him. He is ruining our night. Also people are watching us?" Eric said to Kim_

_He is right, everyone is watching us and using their phones to record every second of it and enough is enough._

_" I am NOT making this up! Believe me.."_

_" Ron.."_

_"Kim we can call wade and tell him that I.."_

_" Ron listen.."_

_" That Drakken is taking over because.."_

_"RON!"_

_SLAP_

_Everyone stop what they are doing including the music DJ guy and watch that The Kim Possible just slap his best friend since pre-k Ron stoppable,_

_Ron couldn't believe what just happened her best friend just slap and she is fuming by rage and she is breathing fast, but trying to stay calm._

_"RON! Listen to me! You are embarrassing me in front of everyone! For once I would like to a normal life without interruption! But guess what it didn't because you decided to show up and ruined it! All the things you said is in your imagination!" Kim snapped_

_"B-bbut Kim I am telling the truth Believe me Please. I am not making this up!" Ron reaching to her purse and taking the Kimmunicator _

_SLAP_

_" Ron for the love of god! You are such a loser! You always embarrassing me, your Buenos Nacho Crap! Always eat like a pig! I hate your scooter so much because it's slow like you. You are horrible in missions and always messing up! I don't even know why you joined the Mascot?! For once can you act mature and grow up! Stop being a childish! No one is going to like you if you act your age!" Kim Snapped!_

_Kim doesn't care anymore, all her frustrations over her years all taking out of him. She doesn't care that she is being video recorder. For once she wants a normal night and a normal date on her prom night._

_Every hurtful words that Kim said just stabbed his heart painfully. She basically chose Eric over him because she thought he is making this up. Before Ron could reply to Kim. The next words will be the end of their friendship_

_" We can not be friends and sometimes I just wish you were gone" Kim said calmly_

_"..I get..I get it… I am sorry…. for everything"_

_Ron pick up the kimmunicator from the floor and just exit the building._

_Kim just witnessed the end of her friendship with him. She might have regretted, but once she saw Eric giving her a small smile that everything will be okay._

_" You did the right choice. Come on Kim let forget about it and just enjoy the night "_

_Maybe the night won't be bad!, but little she know that the night will get worse._

_End Flashback_

She doesn't believe me because it's in my imagination. She doesn't care about him. All of his childhood was a lie? Maybe all my life is a lie. Nobody likes me. His parents barely spend time with him which is sad because I want them to be with him and be by his side. Sometimes they are there with him, but most the time they are not. Maybe his parents like him too. Maybe he is a mistake. Just maybe being born was a mistake.

Rufus his only friend that he have left, gave Ron patted to the cheek that everything will be okay. Even though he is comforting him, but to him it's not okay. He just want to everything end it.

Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep

Ron wiping the tears away so wade doesn't see him wade

" Hey Wade what's the stitch" Ron gave him a weak smile

" Ron I heard everything that Kim said and Just want to say that was very rude and mean. Are you okay Ron" Wade concerned

" No Wade, not everything is okay. Everyone hates me, Kim hates me, and God hates me." Ron said

" Ron maybe sit this one out. We will get GJ to handle the Drakken situation." Wade is more concerned by Ron said.

" No I need to stop him before he takes over the world. Tell me how stop Drakken?" Ron said wiping some more tears from eyes.

Wade was hesitant for a second, but gave him the mission " Well I don't have the information how to take them down, but Mr. Possible does know because he made them." Wade said in matter of fact

This is news to him, I guess it's time to make an appearance.

" Got it and wade this is my last mission and I quit Team Possible after this mission is over."

" Are you sure Ron? I understand that Kim hurt you, but are you positive?" Wade is really concerned for his friend

" Yeah Wade this is my last mission and destroy my tracking chip"

Wade sigh " Okay Ron" His face is gone from the small device.

This is it. His last Mission!

Kim is right, His scooter is really slow. Just wished this stupid junk has some speed. No matter less complaining and focus on the mission. Once he arrived the Possible house. He wasted no time to bargain the house and wasted no time to explain both possibles about the Diablos and that . P knows that Drakken stole his inventions. Once Mr. Possible decided to look up about it and he couldn't believe it Ron is right! Drakken took his blueprints and decided to make an army!

" Ronald you are right! We need to stop him before it is out of control!" . P said

" Do you know how to deactivate it?" Ron replied

" Of course I'm the one who design it! Just need time to make the device" James Possible said

" How long will it take" Ron replied

" About 2 hours"

Ron groaned in frustration " Can you make it less than 2 hours?"

" I can try, but I can't promise you that" James Possible said

" Okay okay just tell Wade to hand over the device to him to me. I really going to need it… I got to go home and change my mission clothes." Ron said

James nods to him and getting ready to build the device. Before head out he was stop by Anne Possible and she is very worried about him

" Ronald honey are you okay? You seemed sad?" Anne said with a worried look

How can Ron tell her that her daughter ended their friendship because she chose a pretty boy over him? How can he tell her the hurtful words that Kim said? How can he tell her? But he can't because he doesn't want to worry him even more.

" I am okay . P just had a long day that's all" Ron gave her a weak smile

" Where is kimmie by the way? I thought she would be with you?" Anne replied she is worried about Ron, but her daughter too.

Ron sigh defeated, So Ron explained what happened to him and Kim to her. Kim saying those hurtful words. Even Ron trying to say, but it's hard to say those words because it really hurt him.

Anne was shocked from Kim reaction and was really disappointed and ashamed of Kim of what Kim said to Ron. Ron was basically a son to the possible family. He looks so heartbroken and and so defeated. Anne was always there for him no matter what the action is. Anne did something like a mother always do hugging him and releasing all the pain and suffering.

Ron sobbed so much that he didn't noticed the tweebs heard the entire conversation and tear up a little bit. Once he stopped sobbing. He needs to stop Drakken at all cost.

" I should go.. sniff.. I need to stop him before he controls the entire world." Ron sadly said

" Ron you are not in condition to stop" Anne said with a worry look

Ron shaking his head " Doesn't matter that's how life is, sometimes life with stabbed you to the heart for the fuck of it. Sometimes I ask myself why does God hate me for being me? Kim is right, I am a loser, I am an embarrassment to everyone, I'm a low life, I am not smart, not handsome,and hell I am not perfect." Ron took a second to see their reaction and the look they have they seemed loss for words. Like they see a new Ron. " Maybe this is God plan for punishing me for who I am and maybe Kim wants me gone. Maybe tonight she get her wish" Ron said softly

" Don't you dare say that to yourself Ronald Dean Stoppable! You are a wonderful caring person and not a loser or an embarrassment to everyone! You are like a son to me! I don't care what anybody say about you! God does love you and will always be with you." Anne said sharply

"If God does love me then why he doesn't comfort for me or whenever I need help he is not here? Whenever I get bullied I ask God for guidance or even ask him to help me with my problems. He is never there for me! No one is there for me and I am alone in this fuck up world" Ron snapped

Anne was crying because Ron is destroying himself and giving up. She just want to comfort him and release all the pain over the years. It all started because of Kim. Anne will definitely have many punishments for her and grounded for life! Before Anne could replied Ron stormed out and leaving them with sad and worried looks.

" Mom.. is Ron going to be okay" Tim said

Anne didn't even bother to turn her head to look at her son because she is afraid to see the looks of their faces " No honey..he's not"

Drakken is looking over the plans and so far no one knows which he is glad so far! Right now his syndrome aka Eric is distracting Kim Possible during their prom night and it's working! Drakken couldn't believe The Kim Possible said those words to the buffon. He felt sympathy for him, but vanished quickly that he hated Team Possible, so he deserved it.

" Sir stage one is complete" One of the henchman said to Drakken

" Very good let Eric know that stage 2 is ready to start!" Drakken replied calmly

" Very well"

All the work and all the pre plans took him more than four months will come to this moment to end Team Possible once and for all!

" Shego! Get ready to prod-cast! We are giving them a show that they will never forget!"

Shego smirks and Just laugh hysterically to the end of Kim Possible


	2. Chapter 2 Suffer

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible and all rights go to Disney!**

**This my first fanfiction, so I'm might be rusty at the start. I was inspired to write this story from other writers, so I was like I want to have my own kind of "What if" story, but my own take.**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2 _Suffer_

Once Ron Stoppable step inside to his home, he rush upstairs and went to his bedroom to get his mission clothes. While his putting on his black long sleeve and brown cargo pants, he only can think about that Kim is not with him to stop Drakken, but he only think her words that it's going through his head. Why did it go so wrong in so little time. It been good to crap? No matter what he does, he will never be good enough. He push that thoughts away and focus at the moment. First he need to find Drakken, then take down the diablos with the device that James Possible is making and finally maybe just leave Middleton just have his own space.

Once he is dressed, Rufus his naked mole rat giving him a last patted shoulder for that he is saying he will be with him til the end. Ron gave Rufus a small smile and before he left his home, his parents got back home from their works.

They stared each other and nobody made a move

Jean Stoppable finally broke the silence " Ronald where are you going and aren't supposed be at prom?"

Ron want to tell them that he was humiliated by Kim by of all people, but he couldn't. He doesn't want to worry them.

"No mom I have a mission, couldn't even go to prom" Ron said

" Oh.. I hope both you and Kim will be okay, I heard the weather news that it is going to be stormy. Just be careful Ronnie.. Sometimes I just wished you wouldn't go to those missions because I don't like seeing you getting killed or hurt." Jean replied with eyes teary

Sigh _I guess i should tell them that this is my last mission thanks to Kimberly _Ron thought bitterly

" Mom this is my last mission and after that I just want to have a normal life and probably work on my studies more and focusing on my education " Ron said That was half the truth, but after the mission he is going to leave Middleton for a while.

"That's my boy, education always comes first! Go to college and having a career, and no matter what son I am always proud of you" Dean replied with a grin

Nervously he chuckled by his dads words, but he felt a little alive from his words

"Thanks dad"

Ron gave them both a huge hug for making him feel better no matter what they are always by his side.

"God will be your side Ron" Jean said to Ron

_Yeah right_ Ron thought but kept to himself

" Tell Kim to be careful" Dean said

"Yeah sure" Ron mumbled leaving his house

Once he is outside he spotted his trash scooter. He frowns the thought of her words about his junk scooter, but shake his head to forget about it.

" I need a very fast vehicle" Ron said to himself

Then he spotted a motorcycle few blocks away from him and an idea came to his mind. Rufus looks at his friend and look at the direction that he is looking at and finally click! He is going to like Ron idea!

"Rufus I think we just solved our problem" Ron smirked to the naked mole rodent

" Yeah " Rufus replied enthusiastically

Master Sensei sense something about Ron Stoppable. He felt pain, lost and suffering, not physically, but emotionally. Something bad is going to happen to him, No something worse. He needs to tell Yori to help and guid Ron Stoppable.

" Yori I need you to go to Middleton and help Stoppable-San I sense troubling and I sense a light and dark path" Sensei said very camly

"Master Sensei I will and may I ask what do you mean light and dark?" Yori curiosity ask

"He is finding is own demons and failing miserably." Master Sensei sadly said

"What about Possible-San surely she is helping him" Yori said

" I fear she failed him in a very emotional way" Master Sensei replied

"You mean Possible-San hurt Stoppable-San in emotional way?" Yori clenched with her fist

"Yes Yori you must guide back to the light, go to Middleton right now and you will arrived there in an hour. A plane is waiting for you." Sensei bowed Yori before he went back to mediate.

"Very well"

While she is glad she can see Stoppable-San, but at the same time very worried for him and angry for Possible-San. She have a very loyal friend will be by her side to the end, but instead hurt him! That's rude and very disrespectful! Right now she needs to need to bring back before he might do something he might regret.

She is dancing the dance floor with her boyfriend "Eric" he is sweet, lovably, handsome, and very sexy. The night was going until her best friend will not ex best friend decided to ruin her prom night by making some imagination up about diablos or toys or whatever is chasing after him. She didn't believe it because it seemed so far stretch, but Ron thought Drakken wanted to rule the world by using toys? Drakken is not the type of villain who does that.

Maybe just maybe she should look it up about it. Maybe he is telling the truth, but her pride decided to take over her. For one just _one_ night I can have a normal night with her boyfriend.

Kim surroundings is full of couple who are dancing, talking and drinking are talking among themselves about how Ron and Kim friendship just ended because. Some agreed to Kim that he is a loser, and embarrassing others episcally having a naked mole rat is weird and disgusting. Some don't care because they just want a normal night with their dates Others are livid of Kim words like Monique, Tara, Felix, Zita, half the Middleton Cheer leading squad, and especially Bonnie who may be a "Ice Queen Bitch", but when it comes to friendship and loyalty she respects, but she won't about it to Stoppable because of the damn Food Chain.

Monique decided to talk about the hell happened and her outburst, so she walk to Kim and Eric. When Eric saw Monique he frowns, but Monique ignore him and dragged Kim away from her date. Kim protest at first, but once Monique give her a cold glare she didn't protest at all, So she dragged to the corner so nobody can hear them

"Kim what the hell is wrong with? You basically embarrassed Ron and basically humiliated him in front of everyone. Especially people who recorder on their phones and uploaded all over the internet?!" Monique whispered sharply

Sigh Kim just wanted to go back to her date and enjoy the date

"Monique he is embarrassing in front of my date and in front of everyone. I just want a normal night with my date" Kim whispered calmly

"Then what you calling him a loser, pathetic, low life, an embarrassment to everyone you basically called his scooter garbage, and slap help twice! And above all ended your friend because you didn't believe about the Diablos or whatever it is! Don't you have anyone guilt because all I see you chose a pretty boy over him!" Monique whispered exclaimed

Monique words is going though Kim's head and she did have small guilt ending her friendship because she thought he is jealous and thought making up some Diablos stuff to get away from her date. She felt bad for slapping him _twice,_ but the worst of all she call him so much hateful names to the point that she didn't care. Her pride got in the way because all she wants _one _ night without any word dominating or any villain escape.

Kim sigh once again and she didn't see her stern look from Monique face

_I really hate myself_ Kim thought

"Look Monique, I'll talk to him tomorrow, I'll take him to Bueno Nacho, and we'll talk and resolved our friendship and I will apologize to him." Kim said in a stern look

"Kim you should talk like now before he do something stupid and maybe he is telling the truth." Monique snapped

Before Kim could reply Monique continued

"Kim don't lose him, go to him, resolved your friendship before it's to late. Please Kim maybe he is right and needs help." Monique pleaded

Kim thoughts in her head is going everywhere. She wants to believe Monique about everything that she said, but at the same time she wants to spend her time with her perfect boyfriend because maybe he is the one for Kim for her and his future. She finally made a decision.

"I am sorry Monique like I said it just his imaginary head and tomorrow we will talk solved our problems, I'll apologize to him and we will fix our friendship then we'll be best friends again." Kim said softly

Monique just look at her for a few seconds and finally just give ups. She couldn't believe that she chose the pretty boy that just met him less than a month over a fourteen years of friendship and from the look of her eyes that she won't be backing down.

"Kim you are making a huge mistake, I just can't believe you chose a pretty boy over Ron. All you cared about is image and the food chain and you let Bonnie words go to your head because he is not normal or boyfriend material, but guess what Kim he was always there for you and for once he was counting on you for help, but you just throw him like he was nothing to you. You are just another Bonnie and for the girl who can do anything, you can be very stupid." Monique snapped

Monique walks away and Kim just stand there very stunned by her words and from the looks of it she might be right maybe she is making a mistake. What is worse is she is compared to like Bonnie her rivalry. A tear escaped from her eyes. A hand was on her shoulder. Kim turned around and see Eric giving her a weak smile. Before Eric could say something Kim buried her face in Eric chest and Eric wrapped her around her and let her sobbed and telling her everything is okay.

Once she is done sobbing. Kim gave him a weak smile .

"Eric I have to go and help Ron maybe he is right. Maybe Drakken is using the Diablos to take over and I have to apologize him." Kim said softly

Eric frowns for a moment, but gives her a very sweet gentle kiss. Kim heartbeat was racing though hundred miles per hour. She have butterflies in her stomach. It was a innocent lovely kiss. Once their lips departed. Eric looks at her eyes and said

"I understand Kim maybe he is right, but I don't want to lose you. Stay with me please, I want you to be safe." Eric pleaded innocently

Kim was more than happy by her boyfriend words. He cares about her safety and concerned. She was was hesitate to stay, but she had to look into it about Ron theory and how it's connected to Drakken and the Diablos sitch. Plus she must apologize to ROn what she did before it's to late.

"Eric I appreciated it, but I have to go. Maybe.. Just maybe he is onto something about it." Kim softly said to him.

Eric frowns at Kim for her ex best friend support

_Stupid bitch I can't let you interfere _Eric thought angrily

"I can't let you interfere his plan Kim Possible" Eric said bitterly

"W-wwhat what do you mean?" Kim looks worried by his facial expression

Eric just give her evil smiled and said to her " Actually I am synthodrone 901 and I can't let you leave!" Eric said angrily

Before Kim could replied. Eric took out the device and press the red button. Five gigantic Diablos robots came down from the roof and blocked every exit and corner all the students.

Everyone is screaming, but Kim ignore them, but focus the one person that she thought he was a loveably, caring, and kind person. Now she sees a disgusting, ignorant, fear, and betrayed person. She felt ashamed and guilt that she realized that was Ron was right. He was telling the truth all of it and she throw away like a sack of dirt. She remembered the words that she said to him.

"_Pathetic"_

"_Loser"_

"_Grow up and act mature for once in your life"_

"_You are an embarrassment" _

"_You eat like a pig"_

"_Bueno Nacho is crap"_

For every word that she said to him and Monique words that she realized that she made a huge ass mistake and she chose a pretty boy over a long years of friendship.

She sobbed so hard that she doesn't care anymore. She wants to say sorry to Ron. Will she ever see his goofy grin again, will ever hear his booyah, will ever forgive her again? She made a huge mistake

" Ron I am sorry.. I am sorry for everything" Kim whispered to herself

"Kim, Kim, Kim the words you said to him I am surprised that you have those hateful words to him, but no matter! You chose a pretty boy over him! HAHAHAHAHA!" Eric said with an evil laughed

Kim sobbed so much. Eric leans closer to Kim and Kim took a step back, but before she pushed away from her. Eric grabs her wrist firmly and whispered to ear.

"Welcome to the food chain"

_30 Minutes Earlier _

Ron took the motorcycle from his neighbor and left IOU note, but no promises in return. He needs to to Bueno Nacho HQ because Wade gives him the information that Drakken might be there at the HQ and also he bought the HQ headquarters as their hideout. Which made Ron pissed out because he loves Bueno Nacho and decided to take out the Naco from the menu.

Once he arrived, it's quiet and nobody is around entrance which it's surprising because usually there are guards at the entrance.

"Rufus we'll split up and if you find Drakken don't attack him. Find me we'll fight him together" Rufus nods agreeing to him

Rufus looks scared because he'll be leaving his friend and he doesn't want his master to get hurt. Ron looks at Rufus with a worried expression and knows exactly what he is thinking.

"Hey buddy, I am going to be okay don't worry about it. I worrying about you too. And we are not Team Possible anymore , we are Team Unstoppable" Ron said softly to Rufus

"Yay!" Rufus enthusiastically

Ron chuckled, and give the signal to go and with that he went to the vents to find Drakken

Ron wandered around the building and couldn't find Drakken or shego or any the henchman which he was kinda disappointed. Several minutes still no sign of Drakken until he heard several steps coming from behind and saw at last thirteen henchman have pipes and baseball bats giving Ron an ugly smirked. No words Ron attack the henchmen.

Ron managed dodge some swings and punch them to their face and ribs and managed to break one henchman arm, but out of the blue the henchman with the bat hit Ron on the back and another kick his ribs and fall to his knees and he is getting the beat up pretty bad.

The henchman punch Ron in the eye and giving him the black eye, next a punch to the cheek where he will get a bruised later on, and finally getting a cut to his left side of the forehead.

All the henchman just kicked all the same time.

Ron feel so helpless without Kim or Rufus. He decided t go alone and find Drakken and stop the Diablos from taking over the world. He is suffering in pain to the point of giving up and letting them kill him. No! He can't he needs to stop Drakken. Suddenly remembers in Yamanouchi that Yori and Sensei teach him how to fight. He had training he can used it to fight them!

"What's a matter kid? Are you gonna cry for your mommy?" The henchman mock him

"He is not so tough! He is a weakly"

"Kim Possible can't save you! You are alone!"

"You're weak and pathetic"

"No wonder Kim chose the pretty boy over him, he is a loser! Every henchman laughed at him

"Someone the inside record the whole scene and put on the internet so they mock you! HAHAHA"

Blood boils through the veins all the words that they said about him and especially someone record the whole scene. He felt embarrassed and pissed off!

_Enough is enough_

The henchman still laughed at him while they are preoccupied laughing at him. Ron took chance and beat the shit out of all of them. He used one of the pipes and beat them until they can't move. Ron headbutt, break their bones from arms to legs! One by one they all fall some of them are unconscious. He beat the last one with his bare fist, punching his face five times until he passed out.

Once he released the, he sees bones from their arms and legs coming out from their skin, but hearing their pulse means they are still alive.

He is breathing hard and trying to calm himself down and proceed to the next room before he can move along he hear a voice that he haven't heard in a long time

"_**Ronald I'm very disappointed in you. You didn't even killed them! Oh no no no you managed to beat the crap out of them till they are unconscious. Are you afraid to take one life Ronald? Or you are waiting a savior to do your dirty work? A savior will ot save you nor God will save you. You are just another soldier of God's Plan." **_

A wide-eyed Ron couldn't believe he was seeing _Zorpox _his evil side to come back and control his evil side! Before Ron could do anything about it. Zorpox gave Ron a wicked grin that send chill in his spines.

"_**You have questions that why am I here? Well for one I am inside of your head like a hallucination no one can see me, but you can!" Zorpox gave Ron a smirked he continued his speech**_

" _**I am your dark side, you demon, and your devil. You are weakly, pathetic, and a disappointment. No wander Kim left you over him." Zorpox said coldly**_

"Shut Up!" Ron shouted angrily

"_**I am you and I know the pain, the suffering and for once I know you want to slap KIm back, but you couldn't because you are not a cruel person, but innocent. You are about to give up and let the henchman killed you because you are not good enough to ANYONE! But guess what I am here to help you with my help we can stop Drakken once a for all. Take my hand we could do this together." Zorpox said with a smile **_

**Thank you for reading my second chapter and from no on. I doing two chapters per week because I have college and work so it takes up my time, but I am not abandoning this story until I finished it.**

**Also if you know which story I am taking inspiration from I could give you clue it's a marvel character.**

**See you soon! **


	3. Chapter 3 Apocalypse

Chapter 3 _Apocalypse _

Ron couldn't believe it! Here his dark side Zorpox willing to help to stop Drakken and the Diablos Stitch! Just maybe he is willing to take it, so he can be recognized as someone than being a sidekick and finally he will not need Kims help! The more Ron thought about it the more he likes it, but his heart said "no" it's not right plus he is not here for fame and glory, but he is here to help people and that is how his parents raise him and maybe he will take over his body.

_No! No matter want I want it, this is wrong _Ron thought

"No Zorpox I will decline your offer" Ron said slowly

**Zorpox frowns, but smirked quickly an said " Are you sure Ronald? Do you know what kind of power I can give you, so much unlimited power! You'll be Unstoppable! You can defeat easily and you will need Kim Possible!"**

"Like I said "No" Zorpox!" Ron shouted

"**You idiot! Let me control you! You are weak without me! You are nothing! Zorpox shouted to Ron **

" I am not weak nor I am not pathetic unlike you, I have a heart!.. One day you'll understand" Ron replied

"**Foolish boy! You will suffer like the rest the people, but you will suffer the most! The apocalypse will come to you."**

Before could Ron say something both Ron and Zorpox heard alarms in the building. They can hear footsteps coming to them.

"**It seems that Drakken knows that you are here Tonald, no matter you know what to do sidekick. Remember you will suffer the most" Zorpox calmly said to Ron before he disappears**

"What does he mean I will suffer the most? This isn't good" Ron mumbled to himself

Then twelve men plus Shego came out ready and fight Ron stoppable. He is outnumbered, but he managed to defeat a dozen of Drakken men, so this isn't something new. Shego is just the bonus to the fight.

Shego smirked "Welcome to the party buffon, and where is princess did she drop you off over the pretty boy because it is all over the internet?"Ron just gritted by Shego words no matter what he is alone and Kim chose _him_ over me

"Yes Shego, but right now I can care less. I'm going to kick your fucking ass!" Ron clenched his fist and readying his fighting stance

Shego activated her green plasma from her hands and said " Bring it!" and without having second thoughts. They both charge to each other to fight

Betty the director of the Global Justice is looking at the big screen seeing thousands of robots around the world including cities like New York, Houston, Los Angeles, Hong Kong, Moscow, Tokyo, London, Berlin, Brussels, and plenty of other sides,

Betty couldn't believe how in the hell did this happened. Why was anybody informed her about this situation? Her agents just stared at the screen with horror and terror in their eyes and their facial expression were unbelievable.

Right now she needs to know the source of where the signal is

_Focus! Focus Betty! Right now I need the agents to act together! _Betty thought to herself

"Alright Listen Up! Everyone need to calmed down and focus on the situation!" Betty snapped to her agents

Many seemed to calmed down by her words or some decided to shut up because they don't like seeing the Director pissed off.

Betty got their attention so she continued "We need to find the the source of where is the signal, so we can shut it down! I"

"Yes ma'am!" Agents Unison

"Alright, Joe, Steven, Susan, and Charlie I need you to locate the signal of where it is!" Betty snapped at them

"Got it!" They said and start looking for the signal

:Betty continued "Fred, George and Angelina take your squads help the civilians to escape and protect them! Matt, Bruce, and Diana take your squads go to the Middleton mall and helped the civilians and the rest will stay with me until we find the signal"

"Yes ma'am" Half of the sqaud left to do their duty and the rest stay until further instructions.

"Will where in the hell is Team Possible?" Betty said

Wiil Du her best agent also an ignorant ass to

"I managed to locate her and she is at Middleton High School and it's a prom night"

"Prom Night! Why is she not helping?" Betty Shouted

"W-well it's all over the internet that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had a big argument and didn't believe him about it and as he quoted "Big robots coming after him and Drakken is taking over", so basically Stoppable figured it out and left to stop him by himself" Will Du replied

Betty rubbed her forehead for the stressful situation she is having right now. First Robots attack, Drakken is probably the one is who created the army, helping the civilians and now she has to worried about Team Possible especially Stoppable who went by himself with no back up?!

_Brave, but very idiot of him. Right locate Stoppable and the signal _Betty Though

Susan said to Betty "I found the signal and it's at the Buenos Nacho Headquarters it's about 15 minutes away from our position also I think Stoppable is in there. I found a video footage outside of the building when Stoppable enter."

Susan is right the signal is at HQ of Buenos Nacho and the fact that Stoppable found it before anyone. He needs reforicenmts and immdeiately!

"Will Du and myself along some squads will go to HQ and the rest will stay in case we failed"

Betty and the rest of the squads went to their trucks and drive to HQ to fight the robots, Drakken and help Stoppable

"I hope the lord is in our side' Muttered to herself

Drakken is preparing for his prodcast live around the world that he won and his army to bring their knees to surrendered or if not complied then they will die. Drakken laughed to himself that the looked of Kim Possible faced when she realized that she lost and the buffon was right of his plan. To bad she didn't believe him, but his synthodrone is stalling her. When she finds out that he was a fake she be a broken.

"Ready for the prodcast sir"

"Very well"

Lights, camera, and ACTION!

"The people of around the world I see that your cities are getting destroyed of my creation the Diablos! You failed that no one can save you not even God can save you. I finally defeated Kim Possible and my plan to distract her work. All of it was just a fake and now she is getting humited because of me! HAHAHA! The buffon lets just say he is having trouble keeping up with my henchmen and Shego."

He is right, Ron is trying to keeping up the henchmen, but his most difficult is Shego . He managed to bring seven henchmen down, but he is panting and slowly fighting. It seems that he cuts and bruises all over his body including his face. Shego is not half bad as Ron, but got some cuts and bruises.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your savior, but he will be fallen to his grave by the time it's over. Kim Possible failed you, Global Justice failed you, the whole world failed you, and your savior failed you. Surrender or the Apocalypse will end all of you" after Drakken message the screen fade to black and around the world witness with horror. They have two options Surrender or Death. They don't have no other choice. They have to surrender.

Yori witnessed the live broadcast. She has twenty minutes before she gets to Middleton. Kim possible was out of the picture right now who else knows to help Ron Stoppable. Then an idea pop to her head she remember Stoppable-san genius tech boy. He could helped him!

So she reached to her cellphone and bypass the security to look for Wade number once she found it. She dialed his number. Several moments later the called went through

"Hello"

"Wade-San you need help Stoppable-San he is in grave danger" Yori said

"Yori! How did you get this number! And How do you know who I am?" Wade Calmly replied

"Umm Yori I am helping Ron I'm about to call him the device is ready to stop Drakken army" Wade replied

"Oh..well I can get the device and help Stoppable-San"

"I don't know you might not be trusty person" Wade replied

Yori arched one eyebrow and giving him a look that said "Really"

"Wade-San, Stoppable-San is in grave danger and I fear that he will lose hope and will die if you don't give the device so we can stop him" Yori calmly replied

Wade was hesitant at first, but everyone is in a crisis at the moment , so this is his only option.

"Alright Yori come over and pick it up. I'll give you my address and give it to Ron at Buenos Nachos HQ" Wade quickly replied Yori just nodded and wade fade away the screen.

Yori accelerate the plane as fast she can before she is too late.

Kim Possible felt defeated and hopeless. First she slap, scream, and use her own hurtful words to Ron Stoppable because he thought the whole thing was made up, next her boyfriend well now ex-boyfriend was a fake the whole time, and finally the whole stitch about Ron saying was true. She felt terrible and awful. She want to curled up like a ball, close her eyes, and pretend that everything that never happened.

When Drakken announced he was the one behind the whole stitch a pang of guilt hit hurt again, the worst part that Eric was a synthodrone a fake whole time. The love that she had for him was a fake. She felt stupid and humiliated. She chose a hootie over her best friend. She felt disappoint of herself. When Kim look up the screen that Ron is fighting Shego and her other henchmen. She felt proud he is still fighting, but ashamed herself that she is not there helping him.

Suddenly she felt a slap in the face. Kim Looked up and Tara King the innocent girl who is nice and caring, but right now all she's sees anger and bloodshot in her eyes.

"I cannot believe you that you didn't believed Ron?! He was there by your side! He ask you for help, but you hurt emotionally and physically way! Look at the screen, he is barely keeping up! Tara sharply whisper

It's true he is fighting slowly and losing his breath. He can barely keep up. Kim needs to act something and feel sorry for herself. She needs her Kimmunicator to call wade. When she grab her pursue and looking for her kimmunicator and realized that Ron took it. She decided to ask Tara for her phone.

"Tara I know I made a huge mistake, and I will very well make up to him badly, but right now I need to use your phone to contact wade." Kim said to Tara

"For what so you called him so you can ditch us. This is your problem!" Tara replied harshly

Kim groan from Tara temper "Please Tara trust me I'm going to call Wade and send GJ to send us help and they can take care of _Eric _and the Diablos. After that I will help Ron please Tara. Don't make the mistake that I did. Ron needs me" Kim pleaded

Tara just look at her for a couple seconds debating just to give Kim her phone, but at the end Tara nodded and give her the phone

Kim said thank you to her and dial Wade number. Couple seconds Wade is on the line

"Wade I need your help. We are trapped in my school surrounded by the Diablos and _Eric!_ Send GJ help to our position" Kim said to Wade

"Wait what?! How did this happened!" Wade furiously typing while talking to Kim

"_Eric_ is a fake and works for Drakken, but right I need help! Please send GJ like NOW!"

"Okay okay! I will contacted right now and Kim.. The way you treat and said to Ron was not unlike you. I am very disappointed in you." Wade replied to Kim

Kim felt ashamed by Wade words, but right now she needs to focus

"I know wade, once everyone is safe. I will help Ron and will definitely apologize him." Wade just nodded and sign off from the screen

_I just hope it's not to late _Kim though

Wade is contacting Betty letting her know the situation. Once was Betty on the screen. Wade explain the situation. Wade swear he heard from headr "Stupid Teenegers" that the Director will send five squads of seven right now. Once she is fade to black from Wade screen.

Wade calm himself for a few minutes everything in the last hour felt hectic and stress. It's like life was hitting everything at him at once.

Suddenly he heard his named behind him and screamed. Wade swirled around and see Yori wearing her ninja outfit.

"Wade-san I am here and the device is ready?"

"Uu-mm yes it is, Mr Possible just delivered to me a couple minutes ago."

"Good now I need to help Stoppable-san before he get himself killed" Yori replied to Wade. Wade nodded to Yori and give her the device

"Give the device to ROn if he can't do it then you should do it. This device should shut down the signal. Find the tower in HQ and Bam! Every one diablos shut down!" Wade Smirked

"Very well wish me luck and thank you Stoppable-San" Before Wade could replied Yori vanished

Wade look at the place that she vanished for couple seconds and shaking his head resuming helping Ron and Kim

"She is very weird" Wade to himself

Shego is having the time of her life. She is managed to kick his ass, but also impressed her. He managed to defeat seven of his goons, but he kept going. He is never giving up. She likes when someone doesn't give up on a fight especially for her.

"Buffon I am actually surprised you can keep your two feet even without princess. I applaud you that." Shego smirked

Ron just look at her with surprised. She couldn't believe that she can actually said that to him

"Well Shego I thank you, but I am here to kick your ass and stop Drakken" Ron said while fighting Shego

"I can't let you do that buffon, I want to see you and kimmie to fall!" Shego charges to Ron

_Bingo right to my trap _Ron thought

When Shego charged and about to punch the buffon to his misery, but Ron dodged her punched and headbutt Shego. She lost her footing and once she is down. Ron just gave it all. Ron just keep punching her seven times to the point that she is about to be unconscious. Ron was just want to finished her just want several punches then she is gone for good in this world.

'**Come on Ronald just finished her, she is one of God's sins to rot in hell. FInished her and you'll be become like me!" Zorpox smiled evilly **

He is right, Ron want to finished her and vanished the face of the earth, but his heart tells him that it's not the right way and he might regret later on the future.

"No I will not" Ron whisper to himself

**Zorpox frowns and said "Foolish boy" and disappears**

Ron just let go unconscious Shegoand looked the remaining drakken henchmen they all look scared. They run out to the door for their life. Ron seemed that was the right decision for them to leave.

Ron was calming himself. He needs to breathe and sleep. He want all this to be over and just sleep and never wake up. Why does life be so complicated for him? That was Ron asking himself. Never Kim dealt with this kind of problem before? Maybe this is new to him all alone fighting. Himself world.

Finally regaining his strength or what is left over. He stop at the last door and pushes it and sees Drakken with a full suit wearing an evil smirked straight at him. That sent shivered to his were cameras around the room and big screen right behind. This is a live broadcast

"Ladies and Gentlemen the buffon managed to beat Shego and my henchmen! Everyone applaud for his bravee work" Drakken applaud to him

Ron said nothing and just watch Drakken carefully

"Well buffon this is it! Let's give them a show that they will never forget!"


	4. Chapter 4 Armageddon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. All rights go to Disney!**

**Sorry for the wait! I was very busy with work and school. Kinda hard to focus last wekk, but here is the new chapter!**

Chapter 4 _Armageddon_

"Drakken stop this madness. You Lost!" Ron shouted at Drakken

Drakken just smirks at the buffon for thinking that he lost! _He is stupid thinking this is the end for me! I always have a backup plan _Drakken thought

"No buffon you don't understand, all my life I want to be on the top, you and Kim Possible ruined me and my plans and now I won and you Lost" Drakken took of his blazer and rolled up his long shirt. He reached to his right pocket, got a needle and stab it to his arm. Letting the liquid flowing to his system

Ron is witnessing something terrifying. Here Drakken used to be a average person and now very big and build size like Bane from DC comics. This isn't good for Ron. He doesn't know how to defeat.

"DIE BUFFON!" Drakken charged to Ron, but Ron moved out the way before he was crushed. Ron is thinking how to defeat him. This is new to him. The only thing he can do is fight back.

Ron kick his ribs and nothing happened. He kept punching to his chest and still nothing happens. Ron is frustrated because it's not working. Drakken just keep laughing at him for being a pathetic fool. He kept fighting, but Drakken just blocks him like it was nothing. From last punch from Ron, Drakken counter it and punch him to his face, next to his ribs, headbutt, and finally kick Ron to the chest so hard that he flew to the window and fall outside of the building in this cold rain.

It's not looking good for Ron. He is panting, blood coming out from his mouth, and nosebleed.

He needs to called Wade for help

" Ww-wade.. I need help" Ron is coughing while talking to wade on the Kimmunicator

"Ron! Are you okay! This is live! He is broadcasting around the world and Holy crap your face is sooo mess up!" Wade is worried for his friend

"Ww-wade..This isn't the time right now! How can I defeat Drakken" Ron said wiping his blood using his sleeves. Wade just nod quickly and began scanning Drakken if there's any weakness and guess what there is, but for the antidote is going to take forty-five minutes.

"Ron I can have to antidote for you, but it's going to take forty-five minutes"

Ron just groaned. He doesn't have time. He needs a faster and easier way to defeat him Ron replied "Forty-five minutes! Are you kidding me I'll be dead before you finished it. Do you have a second option right because Drakken just jumped down and getting ready to kill me"

Ron is right, Drakken looks menacing and have an evil smirk in his face looking to kill. Around him there are floating cameras around him witness the greatest show!

"Wade I need an answer NOW!" Ron shouted to his kimmunicator. Wade is furiously typing to find a way to stop Drakken. "Got It! You a very high bolt of electricity to make him weak enough, but not killing him."

"Also Yori has the device to give you"

"Wait wha-" before Ron could finished his sentence he got punched from Drakken

Drakken just laughed at the buffon for being so easily distracted. Drakken just look at Kim Possible sidekick. He looks so broken, so bloody, but also foolish to go alone.

"Oh buffon, my diablos are killing thousands around the world. Once that is finished I will destroyed and rebuild to my new empire. If anyone denied me or who wouldn't work for me then i will killed them very slowly. You can't win this you can never win" Drakken smirked

Out of nowhere a figure shadow kicked Drakken hard that he hit the wall. Ron looked up at the stranger. Ron figured out that it's a woman, but she is wearing all black at some kind of ninja outfit. _Wait ninja outfit! I only know one person It's Yori_ Ron thought

"Yori!"

"Hello Stoppable-San"

Kim Possible is barely keeping up. She is bruised and have some cuts to her shoulder and face. Here she is fighting her now ex boyfriend _Eric. _She is disgusted that she almost kissed him, but here they are fighting each other.

"Come on Kim let make our night special. Come joined me" Eric smiled at Kim

"Never!" Kim shouted and kick a low blow to Eric. He groaned in pain that Kim Possible kicks Eric in the balls. He felt humiliated and she will pay for it.

"You will pay for that!" Eric gritted his teeth. He commanded his Diablos to hold Kim. She is struggling to be free, but she sees Eric with a menacing smile. The look from her face is fear. She is afraid that she might get raped and killed.

"Kim Kim Kim" Eric is taunting her. "Do you believed that you won or Drakken won because I can careless about you, Shego, Drakken and everybody else, but the Loser is the worst of them all."

"Ron is not a loser" even though she said "Loser" to his best friend and still feels guilty about it.

"Ha! I least i didn't say those nasty words to him. The look of his says it all! I actually feel bad for him You are a such a shallow hypocrite bitch that only cares about hottie and popularity like me" Eric just smiled while Kim is sobbing letting the truth be told. She hated herself for saying those words to Ron. She missed him and wished he would be her to comfort her.

"Look at the screen Kim look how defeated he is. He can barely stand his own two feet." It's true Kim is looking at the screen that Ron is bloody looks terrible. He can barely kept on the fight. Drakken looks big and scary. Ron just punched Drakken in the jaw, but Drakken headbutt Ron and he is bleeding through his nose. It's a losing battle for Ron.

_Ron I am so sorry _Kim sobbing she wished it was all a dream.

"I would love to stay and watch your world crumbled, but your in a way of my plan B, Diablos finished her." Then just like that Eric walked away to his helicopter waiting for him to go.

Kim just look at the Diablos waiting for her death to arrived. She closed her eyes then Suddenly she felt something exploded. She open her eyes and saw that one of the diablos head exploded then she felt the waves of a thousands bullets coming right behind her and and they shot the last Diablos before she was going to die.

"Some of the agents run to her to give her medical attention "Miss Possible are you alright" One of the agents said to her

"I'm ff-fine. Don't worry about, but help they need some medical attention" Kim pointing at the students in school who are injured. Also the school looks damaged.

'But Miss Pos-" one of the agents didn;t get to finished his sentence and Kim gave him the deathly glare that told her that she is fine.

"Agents help the wound"

Kim watched them help the students from their injures. She noticed that one of the agents along some squadron is approaching to her.

"MIss Possible my name is Agent Ginny and this is my squad. We are order by Director Betty to help your situation. "

"Thank you Agent Ginny, but right now we need to help Ron Stoppable my partner. He is getting hurt right now."

" Director is already there, but there is a cross fight between the diablos and her army at the front of BN Headquarters.

"Bb-but" Kim stammered She just want to help her friend and savage her friendship.

The agent put her hand on her shoulder"Look I understand you want to help your friend, but right now the your classmates needs your-" Th agent didn't get finished because she saw hundreds of Diablos coming after them.

"Looks like we got company!"

The diablos are shooting at them down. Agent Ginny order Kim to take the wound inside. She was hesitant at first, but nodded to her and starts running back to help them.

Agent Ginny grab her radio and called an airstrike. One of the pilots from the speaker said to her " ETA seven minutes til the airstrike."

"We have seven minutes to hold the line now OPEN FIRE!" They all open fired and praying that they will get here before they are dead.

Ron is on his knees already giving up. He tried, but failed. He felt so hopeless and the first time he felt defeated.

"Any last words buffon" Drakken smirked getting ready to kill him

Ron is coughing a lot of blood, but the only words is coming from his mouth is "Go to hell"

Drakken just gritted his teeth and giving the buffon his death, but suddenly Rufus came out of nowhere and bites Drakken to his neck then to arm, ear and back to his neck again. Then a figure shadow kick Drakken to his chest and falls to the floor.

Ron witness it and sees a ninja outfit that looks very familiar

"Stoppable-san!"Yori rushed to Ron to make sure he is alright

"Yori" Giving her a weak smile while coughing blood

"We need to get you to the hospital, you are losing so much blood." Yori is very worried about Stoppable-san

"No we need to stop Drakken and his disablos. Do you have the device that wade gave you?"

"I do"

"Good go to the tower signal, used the device so the diablos will be deactivated along the tower signal will be destroyed. I'll distract him while you finished your mission."

"Bu-"

"Do it Yori or more people will die"

Yori just want to stay and help Stoppable-san, but he is right. People need to save. Before she can proceed her mission Yori surprised Stoppable-San with a passionate kiss. Ron was surprised at first, but he returned the kiss.

Yori could feel his blood but she simply ignored and giving her all. Yori break way the kiss and gives him a smile and resumes her mission to deactivate or at least destroyed the tower.

_What a kiss! Her lips are soft and taste like cherry. Wait focus on the mission, got to distract him. _Ron thought

Drakken is pissed as ever" You buffon you are a dead man"

This is it. Ron is going to give his all even though he is going to die.

"Let's finished this Drakken"

**Thank you for reading the chapter and sorry for the long wait. I have two jobs and I go to school, so I barely have free time, but promised on Sundays next chapter will be up. Anyway excited for Endgame and rewatching Daredevil Season 1-3**

**Thanks for ready and see you next sunday!**


End file.
